Veggie
by kakatsushi
Summary: Porque ser vegetariano y llevar una vida diferente a la mayoría no es fácil, pero al menos Tenzin estaba contento de no cargar con la culpa de pecar. Historia situada antes del inicio de Korra, TenLin. Éste fanfic participa en el reto "7 Pecados capitales" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin! Mi reto fue: Gula.


_XD Éste no era el OneShot con el que iba a participar originalmente si no un Toko, pero bueeee... Soy distraída y hasta hace unos días me di cuenta que el reto era sobre LOK xDD_

_Espero que no resulté apresurado :/_

_Saludos a todos los(as) participantes del Foro "¡El cometa de Solzin!" que son muy divertidos y con actividades entretenidas :D_

_Los destierro a todos chicos ;-)_

* * *

><p>Desde pequeño y aún sin entender del todo las esperanzas de su Padre, Tenzin ponía atención a todo lo que el Avatar le enseñaba.<p>

Cuando comenzó a dar un significado a las palabras con su inocente mente supo que era diferente a los demás. No por sentirse especial o de mayor valor, si no porque ése era un hecho: El único niño que también podía dominar el viento.

Ahora el mundo tenía dos Maestros Aire.

Recordaba la emoción en los ojos de su Padre cuando para alejar a Bumi en una de sus infinitas bromas, el más pequeño dejó inconsciente que el aire lo defendiera, por supuesto Aang se mostraba orgulloso y feliz.

Aunque Katara después lo regañó ése fue el momento en que, por fortuna, supo el significado de su vida a muy temprana edad; entenderlo le costó años de frustración y trabajo duro.

Ser un Maestro Aire iba mucho más allá de ser una hábil persona que manejaba a la perfección ráfagas de viento. No, eso no era todo. Lo más importante de ser un Maestro Aire venía en las bases, en la filosofía, en un estilo de vida que era completamente distinto al promedio de las personas en el planeta.

Aang se lo había dicho, los nómadas no tenían la llave que revelara la verdad absoluta de la vida, ni habían descubierto el hilo negro: simplemente, su espíritu deseaba sobretodo la armonía.

"Todos estamos conectados" Era una de las frases que más repetía su Padre-Maestro y al pequeño Tenzin le había costado mucho comprender esos lazos invisibles de los que hablaba el Avatar.

— ¿Cómo es que una simple abeja es importante para mi vida, Padre? — Preguntó en una ocasión a los diez años mientras ambos Maestros estaban meditando bajo la sombra de un árbol y un bicho pequeño de ése tipo se había posado en la nariz del que había vencido al antiguo Señor del Fuego.

Aang había sonreído como por fin satisfaciendo su deseo; guardado por muchos años, de que Tenzin madurara lo suficiente para cuestionarse eso.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y sin perturbar al insecto habló con la paz que él poseía.

— Observa con atención hijo mío, ésta pequeña abeja es una de las criaturas más importantes del mundo. Es aún más importante que el Avatar.

Tenzin frunció el cejo confundido ¿Un insecto que podía ser aplastado fácilmente?

— Tú puedes dominar los cuatro elementos Padre ¿Cómo es que un bicho es más importante que tú? ¡Tú equilibras al mundo!

Aang rió contentó y la pequeña abeja voló, logrando que ambos maestros siguieran su ruta con curiosidad.

— Sin abejas, Tenzin, ni siquiera habría un mundo que equilibrar. Ellas son una de las especies que realizan la polinización de las flores, investiga qué es eso.

Días después el pequeño Maestro se había pasado horas en la biblioteca maravillándose de la importancia de los insectos; entendió cómo es que eran responsables de que hubiera cultivos de flores, verduras, frutos, árboles; cómo es que otras especies se alimentaban gracias a ellas: incluidos los seres humanos.

Descubrió que los animales al alimentarse de un solo lugar erosionaban tanto el suelo que podrían cambiarse hasta los cursos de los ríos… Y entonces lo comprendió, logró sentir esos lazos que nos unen a todos y que no pueden verse, supo que después de ésa sensación no habría manera de sentirse solo nunca.

Su corazón latía emocionado ante esa sensación de saber que pertenecía a un sistema gigante, ya que billones de seres eran parte de él: Todos estaban sincronizados en el mismo momento y planeta por el hecho de estar vivos; todos dependían de los otros. El equilibrio era hermoso pero frágil.

* * *

><p>Durante su vida como Maestro Aire, Tenzin descubrió que la gente reaccionaba de manera distinta a la filosofía con la que había crecido: Algunos trataban de refutar todo y otros lo escuchaban, bastantes personas lo miraban como una especie de ser santo, lo cual le parecía ridículo. El que se restringiera de algunas cosas no lo hacía mejor que los demás y tampoco era como si estuviera haciendo un sacrificio.<p>

La gente solía preguntar semi asustada y semi compasiva cómo es que era vegetariano. No lo decían, pero estaba seguro que muchos se preguntaban ¿Por qué se negaba a esos placeres?

"¿Y qué harías si estuvieras en una isla desierta y todo lo que hubiera de comer sería un cerdo-vaca?"

"¿Tampoco comes pescado? Pensé que sólo no comías carne"

"¡La carne es la única fuente de proteínas!"

"Vivir de ensalada no es sano."

"¿Y las plantas? También ellas sienten"

Eran las preguntas que solían hacerle al enterarse de su forma de alimentación

Al principio era incomodo dar sus razones puesto que la gente solía sentirse cuestionada en su moralidad y tendían a actuar a la defensiva. Trataba de responder a sus dudas de la manera más calmada posible, sin caer en provocaciones.

Ningún Maestro Aire iba por la vida arrebatando piernas de pollo o filetes de las bocas de las personas y sí, sin duda, si veía un acto irrespetuoso contra algún animal lo defendería, pero en realidad Tenzin no iba diciéndoles a los demás lo que tenían que hacer puesto que sabía que no era dueño de la verdad.

La regla era simple en la filosofía: "Si te preguntan responde, si no, no te metas".

¿Entonces por qué se ofendían cuando les decía que no, que si estuviera en una isla desierta con un cerdo **_vivo_** entonces probablemente habría granos que comer? ¿O que no, los pescados no se dan en los árboles ni crecen de la tierra? ¿O que en realidad hasta los frijoles tienen proteínas? ¿O que estaba de acuerdo; sólo ensalada no es sano pero los vegetarianos tenían otras opciones como la pasta? ¿O qué no, las plantas no sienten porque no tienen ni cerebro ni sistema nervioso central pero como los seres vivos que son debían tratarse con respeto?

El joven Tenzin no comprendía por qué se enojaban si él sólo respondía con honestidad, no sabía cómo hacerles entender que no los creía mejores ni peores personas por cómo comían; sólo era **_su_** forma de ser, respetar por sobretodo la vida: la suya y la de los demás.

Su Padre entendía sus razonamientos puesto que él mismo los había pasado… Aún, mucha gente se extrañaba de su alimentación.

Aang le había dado la respuesta que calmaría a su hijo por toda su vida:

— Sólo diles que es parte de la filosofía de un Maestro Aire, no des más explicaciones.

— Pero, Padre ¿No debería responderles ya que buscan una respuesta?

El de ojos grises sonrió como cada vez que Tenzin encontraba exactamente el punto que deseaba.

— Ellos no buscan una respuesta en realidad, sólo sienten curiosidad por algo que es distinto a lo que les han enseñado. Éste tipo de cosas no se enseñan ni se aprenden Tenzin, sólo… las descubres y las adoptas o no.

* * *

><p>Una noche, durante un banquete en honor al Avatar, Tenzin ya con dieciséis años buscaba algo qué comer y que no hubiera respirado antes, situación difícil en un mundo de omnívoros. Como lo había dicho varios años atrás su tío, hasta la carne comía carne.<p>

Suspiró derrotado cuando se dio cuenta que la experiencia de los cocineros en comida vegetariana se limitaba a bolitas de arroz.

Estiró la mano esperando agarrar una pero otra mano mucho más "delicada" le dio un golpe antes de que lograra su objetivo.

Al levantar su rostro para hacer frente a su agresor, se encontró con una sonrisa grande, sarcástica y autosuficiente; una sonrisa que solía ponerlo nervioso desde su infancia.

— ¡Lin!

— No deberías comer esas cosas, cabeza de aire ¿No has escuchado que no tienen suficiente proteínas? Seguro te dará una anemia fulminante si sigues así.

El chico que estrenaba sus tatuajes en forma de flecha resopló frustrado.

— Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que alguien me dice algo así…

— ¿Qué harías? ¡Tampoco debes ser materialista! — La risa escandalosa de Lin lo hizo sonreír contagiado.

La miraba suavemente, notando los cambios desde la última vez que la había visto. Se veía más alta, más bonita, más atractiva. Sacudió la cabeza asustado.

— Bueno, podría dárselas a los pobres… o algo así.

La joven y tosca Maestra Tierra lo miró sin poder entenderlo. Bueno, por algo eran elementos opuestos. Negó con la cabeza, sujetó la mano masculina y lo comenzó a arrastrar.

— Sería mejor si les dieras trabajo, así sólo ayudas por un momento.

— Pero siempre es buena cualquier forma de ayuda… ¿A dónde vamos?

— ¡Por comida de verdad! ¡Salgamos de ésta tonta fiesta!

Tenzin abrió los ojos y comenzó a aferrarse al piso con los talones de sus pies. La última vez que había ido por "comida de verdad" con Lin, terminó hospitalizado tres días, puesto que sus jugos gástricos no estaban acostumbrados a digerir algo tan consistente como la carne.

— ¡No, Lin! No lo hagas. Sabes que me hace mal comer carne. Me engañaste una vez, no volverá a pasar.

La joven volvió a reír de manera abierta.

— Aún no puedo creer que hayas pensado que eso era una hamburguesa vegetariana. — Se burló intentando arrancar del piso a su presa, quién le frunció el ceño molesto.

— Fue sólo porque confié en ti.

La chica dejó de reír al notar cierto tono de decepción y se sintió un poco culpable.

Tomó aire, cruzó los brazos en su pecho y miró hacia otro lado, no queriendo demostrar que lo que él pensaba de ella le importara.

— Bien, entonces yo pediré una hamburguesa y tú comerás las papas ¿De acuerdo?

El Maestro Aire sonrió complacido ¡Finalmente habían llegado a un acuerdo!

Repentinamente el hambre de un momento atrás quedó en el olvido ante la posibilidad de salir, a solas, con Lin. Sonrió y jaló la mano femenina guiando hacia el lugar donde tendrían su primera cita… No que la Maestra Tierra lo supiera.

Habían comido y bebido: aún soda para decepción de Lin, como nunca antes.

Tenzin seguía patrones de conducta sobre su alimentación y una de ellas era no comer hasta sentir que podrías explotar, eso se llamaba gula y muchos lo consideraban un pecado.

Cierto los Maestros Aire no tenían algo parecido a ése concepto pero sabía que no debía hacerlo para permitir que su estomago pudiera hacer de manera adecuada la digestión de sus alimentos.

Tenzin no vivía de manera "correcta" o "pecadora" sino "funcional y respetuosa para mí y los demás" o "no funcional ni respetuosa ni para mí ni para los demás", pero haberse excedido por ese momento se sentía bien… Maravillosamente bien.

¿Y qué si Lin no veía al mundo de la misma manera que él? ¿Y qué si ella constantemente se burlaba de sus "sentimentalismos" y solía confrontarlo por cualquier cosa?

Ellos eran literalmente polos opuestos, pero se sentía feliz a su lado a pesar de tener que ceder demasiado y hasta caer en excesos que no ayudaban a su cuerpo a funcionar adecuadamente.

Sabía que llevaba muchos años enamorado de ella, pero justo en ése momento, con la barriga exageradamente llena y un sentimiento de gula en el aire, decidió decírselo.

Tal vez podría recibir un beso… Aunque tuviera sabor a carne.

Y entonces estaba seguro que no se conformaría con uno solo y volvería a caer en la gula.

Suerte que para él eso no era pecado.

* * *

><p><em>Para nada tenía contemplado éste tema pero resultó una especie de catarsis puesto que yo soy vegetariana y budista. Las preguntas que escribí que le hicieron a Tenzin realmente me las han hecho a mí, junto con: "¿Y puedes comer galletas de animalitos?" Pero probablemente ése chiste sólo lo entiendan los Mexicanos xDD <em>

_Besos verdes a todos xD _


End file.
